Lo mas importante
by Depi
Summary: No siempre lo mas importante es el dinero y la fama. Hay cosas que pueden superar esas dos cosas y no requieren tanta elaboración como uno cree.


Cuando un pequeño detalle te hace feliz, un pequeño detalle que mejora todo tu día, esos que rara vez obtienes pero cuando los consigues son realmente gratificantes. Podrías esperar meses por solo uno de esos detalles y aun así estarías agradecida y ansiosa por esperar otros meses por volver a obtenerlo. Más aun si esos detalles vienen de la persona que amas, esa que te mira y sus ojos brillan, sientes como tu corazón late a mil por hora y muchos pensamientos llegan a tu mente. Todos entremezclados y no sabes exactamente qué es lo que estas pensando pero sabes que no es nada malo porque una suave sonrisa se dibuja en tu rostro.  
He llegado a nuestra casa, la casa que compartimos desde que hace 2 años decidimos juntar nuestras vidas para siempre, no hace falta que te llame porque sé que has sentido mi llegada y enseguida sales de tu estudio para recibirme con los brazos abiertos. Tienes las manos llenas de grasa, tu ropa algo rota y quemada. Son estos momentos en que te miro y sé que nada, repito: NADA puede hacer que yo deje de amarte, que yo deje de sentir este fuerte golpeteo contra mi pecho que solo me indica que mi corazón podría salirse de su lugar si sigue latiendo. Me rodeas con tus brazos y solo atino a corresponder tu abrazo, esconder mi rostro en tu cuello y disfrutar de tu aroma.  
Susurras algunas palabras en mi oído, dándome a entender que me has extrañado todos estos días y que estabas a punto de ir a la Nación del Fuego solo para poder estar conmigo, no respondo a tus palabras pero aprieto nuestro abrazo. Siento tu calor envolverme y tu aroma inundar mi fosas nasales, nunca tendré suficiente de ti. Simplemente estar contigo es uno de los placeres de la vida de los cuales no quiero privarme, no quiero soltarte, no quiero que nadie te aleje de mi lado porque te necesito para mantenerme cuerda en este mundo lleno de caos, en el cual yo soy la encargada de mantener en orden y paz. -Ahora estoy aquí, tratare de pasar unos meses a tu lado. Sonríes porque sabes que no podre estar más que un par de semanas ya que tengo un deber que cumplir, pero asientes un par de veces y me rodeas de nuevo con tus brazos.  
-Mi hermosa Avatar debe estar cansada. Pareciera que quisieras que descansara por tu tono de voz, pero esa sonrisa en tu boca solo me dice que quieres que me quede contigo y te cuente de las aventuras que tuve durante este viaje que duro un par de meses. Te llevo de la mano hacia nuestra sala y nos sentamos en uno de los muebles, allí nos sentamos y me encargo de saciar tus deseos de información. Porque esta expedición no ha sido nada difícil y sabes que quieres saber si es verdad de que existen más Dragones escondidos entre las islas de la Nación del Fuego, porque siempre creíste que era un mito hasta que conociste el Dragón de Zuko y aun así pensaste que seguramente era el ultimo que existía. Hasta ahora hemos encontrado tres hermosos huevos de Dragón y todos han sido rescatados de mercenarios, que planeaban venderlo en el mercado negro. Sonríes emocionada y sé que te mueres por acompañarnos a nuestro próximo viaje, pero tu situación es muy delicada como para que puedas viajar, ya que estar embarazada no es algo que uno pueda tomar muy a la ligera. Por eso es que he tenido que hacer estas expediciones por partes, ya que no puedo esperar mucho para estar junto a mi esposa e futuro hijo, una madre me entendería. Beso ligeramente tus labios y acaricio tu vientre, ahí donde nuestro hijo de apenas 3 meses está creciendo, aun no se ve nada pero sé que está ahí y tu sonríes al ver como yo observo tu vientre con adoración. Sabes que ame a nuestro hijo desde el primer momento que me dijiste que estabas embarazada de mi y que tu y el son la razón de que yo luche por sobrevivir en cada pelea que se me presenta. -No sabes cuánto te he extrañado, todos los días pensaba en ti y contaba los segundos para estar contigo. Sí, yo soy una persona muy impulsiva, distraída, torpe y hasta agresiva, pero contigo soy de otra manera. Una que no todos han podido conocer, solo los más allegados a mí y las personas que yo considero importante. -Tranquila… Ahora estas aquí, conmigo. Me acurrucas en tu pecho y acaricias mi cabello con amor, sabes que todo estos días han sino muy frustrantes no solo para mí sino también para ti y aun así te guardas tu propia frustración para complacerme. Me incorporo en el mueble y te aliento a que me cuentes los altercados que seguramente tuviste, me contaste los problemas con tus trabajadores y sobre como resultaron siendo espías de la Corporación Col, gracias a Asami fue que esos espías no fueron enviados a la policía ya que ella fue lo suficientemente rápida como para detenerlos antes de que entregaran su reporte sobre los nuevos materiales que ella ha estado elaborando para una mejor resistencia a los impactos de sus Satomoviles ya que con los desastres que han ocurrido en Ciudad República los ciudadanos necesitan autos de calidad y no había otra persona mas calificada para ese trabajo que Asami Sato que junto con Varrick, ellos lograrían que la empresa de la ingeniera llegara muy lejos, aun mas lejos de lo que el difunto Hiroshi había podido llevarla. Las responsabilidades de un Avatar obligan a que este en constantes viajes para mantener la diplomacia entre todas la naciones causando que no tenga casi tiempo para estar junto a mi esposa y así mismo mi hermosa ingeniera tiene responsabilidades con su empresa que dificultan aun más el poder obtener momentos de privacidad con mi esposa, pero como se había dicho antes, hay momentos y detalles que aunque no puedan ser algo que puedas disfrutar todos los días, valen la pena la espera ya que, esos momentos que ellas compartían, en donde se fundían en un inmenso y largo abrazo, en donde estaban tan juntas que podían sentir sus corazones latir en conjunto, simplemente valían todo el dinero y tiempo del mundo.  
Beso a mi esposa en su frente y dejo que esta descanse en mis brazos, ella está cansada de tanto trabajar y yo del largo viaje que he tenido antes de llegar acá, cerramos nuestros ojos y suspiramos, no por cansancio sino por alivio. Alivio al tener a tu alma gemela a tu lado, saber que está bien y saber que esta persona te amara por lo que resta de tu vida. Porque yo puedo asegurar, que Asami, mi Asami y mi hijo son lo que más amo en este mundo. 


End file.
